Shizuku x Yamaken Fanfic for Halo Chapter 1
by CefkaLaroon
Summary: Happy Anniversary Halo!
1. Chapter 1

He pushes my back against the wall and pins me there with his weight. I can smell the alcohol in his airy breath. He's been drinking, I dryly think to myself. "Yamaken, the alcohol is influencing you, I think we should get away from this party and get home." But he just responded by leaning closer to me...his perfume becoming an overwhelming constant in my nostrils. "But where's the fun in that?" he drawls. Warmth blossomed in my chest as our lips brushed together. I could feel butterflies dancing in my stomach as Yamaken pressured his lips onto mine tentatively, at first, and then forcefully. He slipped past my shirt and ran his hands up and down my back and then clasped them around me, holding me in place as I struggled to move away from him. I could taste our shared breath, feel the thud of our combined heartbeat as he tore off my clothes.

My eyes were half closed, and so were Yamaken's and his lips only looked small from afar, I realized, because of their doll-like pucker. They were perfectly big, really, now that I had a good look at them. Perfectly something. He nudged his nose against mine, and our mouths fell sleepily together, already soft and open. When my eyes closed, my eyelids stuck. I want to open them. I want to get a better look at Yamaken's perfectly slanted eyebrows, I wanted to admire his fine, thin golden strands of hair that came onto his face and seemed to reflect the moonlight so well—I had a feeling this was never going to happen again and that it might even ruin what was left of my life, so I wanted to open my eyes and bear some witness... But I was so tired. And his mouth was so soft. Nobody had ever kissed me like this before. Shizuku lost her mind, gave it up willingly. Who was there to know, to care, but the two of them in the dark and the storm? It was her and him and it's not like anyone else had ever made her feel like this. Haru was aggressive and overeager, an infatuation at best. But Yamaken? He was the slow beating pulse that breathed life into me...he was like getting caught in a river's tide, constantly changing but never relenting control of me.


	2. Chapter 2

The aftermath of the party was pandemonium. It consisted of shouting and arguing, discussions of the future and promises of love. Yamaken apologized over and over again, like he had something to apologize about I enjoyed it as much as he did, perhaps even more. But I am a victim of rape...It's unheard of for people who have gone through something like this to be fine with it, much less fall in love with their rapists! So I'm keeping my mouth shut and suffering through his apologies and tears...hopefully someday I can make him forgive himself.

I drive back to my apartment after a long day of college classes and sorting papers at my day job. I enter the door to see Yamaken in a pink apron in deep concentration, cooking a huge meal big enough for five. "Are we having guests over Yamaken? Why are you making so much?" I see him jump and then pretend to master his emotions and look over at me. "O-oh your back Shizuku? I didn't see you come in." he says slightly startled. "And it's the first day of our college life together, I know it must be tiring having to work to pay for college on top of the classes so to make sure you had enough energy throughout the day I decided to make big and nutritious meals for you." He states proudly with a warm smile on his face.

I feel my face flush as he says that with a stupid grin on his face, "Fine, do what you want." I say while walking over to the table, waiting for him to finish cooking. He looks so beautiful, I think to myself...especially when I know he's working this hard for me, on top of his college classes. I rub my stomach, and the growing bump there, "Well not just for me I guess." I say with a small smile. Yamaken glances over his shoulder, "You say something?" "Oh I was just saying how girly you look with that pink apron on." "Hey! It's so I don't make a mess! It was the only color they had!" he argues back, but I ignore him and walk up to him, then I wrap my arms around his slim waist. "Thank you for not abandoning me, thank you for not leaving me alone." I said with my face buried in his shirt. I feel him sigh and place his hands on mine. "Wouldn't dream of it".


	3. Chapter 3

"She got pregnant at this age?!" "How unsightly!" "She MUST be a slut or something to already be pregnant." "What a disappointment." The hurtful words of my peers and family kept me tossing and turning throughout the entire night, I almost never got any sleep, on the rare nights that I did I had to get up early in the morning for classes. This on top of the baby and my deteriorating health was proving to be quite an issue.

They gave me a day off work for working extra shifts and so I decided to surprise Shizuku with some cake that I bought. As I entered the door I felt something off, Shizuku wasnt up and about like she normally is. Usually I'd find her hard at work, foolishly over-studying for her exams and skipping over dinner. I leave the cake on the table, forgotten, as I go check the bedroom because I hear whimpering coming from under the sheets. I approach as I would a scared animal. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I hear Shizuku sob into her pillow. Guilt creeps into my bones like a sickness, it takes root and overwhelms me. If only I had not had all those drinks, if only I had restrained myself. I sink to my knees in despair, but then I hear "I'm sorry for running away, but I love him, more than...anything." This steadies me and I rise to my feet. I slowly crawl onto the bed and lay beside her, I then put an arm around her as I whisper into her ear, "Hey, they don't know what they lost when they pushed you away, it isn't anyone's fault but theirs." I feel her stabilize under me and her breathing gets into a normal rhythmic beat. I comfort her best I can until I fall asleep practically on top of her.

I wake up to a warm feeling pressing onto me, I open my eyes and see Yamaken draped over me, sound asleep. I slowly raise my hand up to his face and stroke his cheek, his smooth skin, warm to the touch, such a contrast to the cool pale color it has. I lean forward and tuck my face into his neck, I start nibbling on it gently but then realize what I'm doing while he doesnt notice. Well...I start to think to myself...would it really be all that bad if i did this without his permission or knowledge? I mean he DID get me pregnant, not that I blame or resent him for it but this could be some payback...


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to an empty bed and a stinging pain around my neck, I turn over and see a note scrawled onto a piece of notebook paper on the dresser.

 _ **Gone to work, you should probably do the same, you don't have another day off.**_

 _ **P.S. thanks for the cake.**_

My head shoots up and I look at the clock, she was right! I'm late for work! I quickly get ready and take off for the hospital. As I'm dealing with some paperwork for one of my recent patients the chief executive officer comes in and fixes a stare at me, or rather my neck. She starts blushing and angrily points to my untied collar. "What is the meaning of this? You are the son of the head of the health department and you expect to inherit the company with this kind of behavior?! Your father will be hearing of this!" she practically shouts as she turns away in a hurry and walks away. What? What was that all about, she seemed to be fixated on my neckline, I know I may have forgotten to button my shirt all the way but that's hardly worth making such a fuss about. I go to the restroom and lean into the mirror. Oh. Yeah that'll do it…

I giggle as I think of the mischief the little "gift" I gave to Yamaken is getting him into. I start to blush as I recall that night… The amount of times I must've bit into his skin were countless, luckily only a few of them had remained by the time I had woke up. But enough stayed to get him into just a bit of trouble. I feel happy that I had marked my man, showing everyone, especially that vixen of an executive officer that Yamaken was mine and no one else was allowed to have him. I allow myself a small smile as my thoughts drift slowly back to the lecture that my professor was giving.


	5. Chapter 5

After much explaining to my father and scolding Shizuku not to do things like that without warning me, things finally settled down in our dysfunctional life. While I was doing my fellowship in my father's hospital, getting the experience needed to run the company, Shizuku continued with law school and kept her ritual of skipping meals to study. I shake my head at the thought of that, she and our baby would have starved to death if it weren't for me. But all in all life seemed to continue in an unbridled pace, it was peaceful. Oh how wrong I was.

After hearing the ring of a doorbell I force my eyes away from the movie me and Yamaken were watching together and get up to answer it, much to Yamaken's protest. I open the door, "Yes hello, who i-"I stop as I stare into the cold eyes of my mother. She was standing there straight, looking as though she owned the place and we were pests that have infested ourselves there. "Hello Shizuku," she turns to Yamaken. "And young Kenji" she looks to him with a barely concealed fury. She looks to me again, "Shizuku as soon as I heard the news from your idiot father I booked a flight here." She narrows her eyes in annoyance as she looks to my growing belly, "Ah, yes that matter, well you cannot afford the burdens a child has on a young mother while studying for law school as well, so once we're home I see to that it is "taken care of"." I see Yamaken come up from his chair and rush to meet my mother. "What do you mean "taken care of" and what right do you have to come here and judge us after abandoning Shizuku until you heard she was pregnant and might ruin your plans for her future." He says with an anger that I'm both touched by and scared of. "Ah, well I mean abortion of course." My eyes widen in surprise, I'm speechless, I never thought even my mother who was normally cold, to be this heartless towards my unborn child. My knees weaken and I feel myself close to collapse. Suddenly Yamakens strides over and puts his arm around me to steady me. I can feel him shaking as well, it seems that that revelation has affected him just as much as me. "I'll give you a couple days to pack your things and give notes of absences to your professors." And with that she turns away from walks off.


	6. Chapter 6

I feel like screaming, I rip away from Yamaken's grip and run to the restroom. I come to the realization that maybe I could make this immense pain go away simply by making a pain greater than it. I reach for one of the razor blades that Yamaken keeps for his face and attempt to run it across my arm. "Shizuku NO!" Yamaken shouts as he stops my hand and forces me to drop the blade, I wrestle to get free of his grip but he stays ahold of me and in our struggle we fall into the shower, accidently turning it on in the process. Yamaken's arms wrap around me until he's tugged me up and I'm wobbling on my legs and we're both standing upright.I gasp as he holds me up against the wall and I see nothing but his white T-shirt soaked through, nothing but the water dancing down his face, nothing but his eyes full of a world I'm dying to be a part of. "It wasn't your fault," he whispers. "It's what I _am_ , I'm her daughter and she's held that over my head for as long as I've lived" I choke. "No. She's wrong about you," Yamaken says. "She wants you to be someone you're not, and you can't let her break you. Don't let her get into your head. She _wants_ you to think your like her. She wants you to think you have no choice but to join her. She wants you to think you'll never be able to live a normal life-" " But I won't live a normal life." I swallow a hiccup. "Not ever- I'll n-never-" Yamaken shakes his head. "You will. We're going to get out of this. I won't let this happen to you." "H-how could you possibly care about someone…like me?" I'm barely breathing, nervous and petrified but somehow staring at his lips, studying the shape, counting the drops of water tumbling over the hills and valleys of his mouth.

"Because I'm in love with you."

TO BE CONTINUED….Maybe...


End file.
